Cora Geminhyde
Appearance *'Hair color:' Brown. *'Eye color: '''Brown, red when I'm in vampire mode *'Trademark: '''My nails I'm a sophisticated woman. I like to keep things classy and elegant, with dark and cold colors instead of bright and warm colors. I tend to love to add flair to my outfits by adding accessories. I have a lucky necklace with a ruby pendant that my grandma gave to me. It's like a family heirloom. My nails are done every other week. I get them buffed, filed, and polished. I love adding patterns of red, silver, black, or indigo to them. Most of the time, they're either done with a French manicure or my choice of pattern, They're rarely ever in a solid color. Family Annette Geminhyde This is my mother. She married my father after they graduated college, and had my sister. Seven years later, they had me. My mom is a truly amazing woman. She's confident, caring, and courageous. She is the reason I strive for perfection. My mom is my hero. Jeffrey Geminhyde This is my father. He's extremely strict, but he only wants the best of the best for his daughters. I know he will do anything to have me be the best, and that's what I admire. He owns a clothing company, which provides us with riches. I love him to death. Ginnifer Geminhyde I hate her with a burning passion. History I could write a book about it. Personality I'm intelligent, confident, and I won't let anything get in my way of success. I have determination and persistence. I come off as cold at first, but if you get to know me, I'm a very deep person. My motto is to never show fear and stay calm, no matter what. Or, at least look like you're calm. I hide my feelings easily. Other People Meg. She's an old family friend of mine. Trivia *I have super speed. *My favorite colors are indigo, black, and dark blue. *I'm a grammar Nazi. *I prefer O blood, more specifically O negative blood. Tumblr mr06i1TfZx1s59nngo1 500.png Tumblr mr0t58I43O1qkjpi4o1 500.gif Tumblr mr0g4cfqWW1rotswbo1 500.jpg Tumblr mr0f8uSBzm1sqo3n5o1 500.gif Tumblr mr0fk4UsXR1sbsmdio1 500.jpg Tumblr mr0dsc0GCJ1sbyx20o1 500.png Troianphone.jpg Troianfedora.png Tumblr mr14n7kmFe1rf73mao4 250.png Tumblr mr14n7kmFe1rf73mao3 250.png Tumblr mr12pjzBX01s7greho6 250.gif Tumblr mr12pjzBX01s7greho4 250.gif Tumblr mr12pjzBX01s7greho2 250.gif Tumblr mqnrwoKcDD1qay5ogo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mr4165VHVt1sdhltko1 250.gif Tumblr mr49wmukoF1rwyoo0o1 500.png Tumblr mr48qbwoM31sammgco1 500.jpg Tumblr mr42zw50R21st6oklo1 400.jpg Tumblr mr38ixR5T51sw84qxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mr38ixR5T51sw84qxo3 250.gif Tumblr mr37kpaxrV1srx7xxo2 250.jpg Tumblr mr4jhidU2L1riko5bo1 500.jpg Tumblr mr4jaswYHT1rjrz84o1 500.jpg Tumblr mr4hha1YNJ1se2d2oo1 250.gif Tumblr mr4htm61bt1s5429mo1 500.jpg Tumblr mr3o0dcB351suhn3po1 500.jpg Tumblr mr4af3a6gY1snpvdvo10 250.gif Tumblr mr4af3a6gY1snpvdvo4 250.gif Tumblr mr2psnaifO1rhfeloo2 250.gif Tumblr inline mr4cncJbAT1qz4rgp.gif Coraaaaaa.png Tumblr ms92dx4aaK1sv850ro1 250.png Tumblr ms9dduBZAz1qd7fc3o6 250.gif Tumblr ms9e3htQfD1rfzqobo8 250.gif Tumblr ms9dduBZAz1qd7fc3o5 250.gif Tumblr ms8wr6LR8J1rosj5go2 250.gif Tumblr ms8wpk0Qon1qgbcj3o2 250.gif Tumblr ms8wr6LR8J1rosj5go1 250.gif Tumblr ms8pl0JwPl1rrwpoqo8 250.gif Tumblr ms8pl0JwPl1rrwpoqo5 250.gif Tumblr ms8pl0JwPl1rrwpoqo2 250.gif Tumblr ms5ulgeteU1rjb07wo1 500.png Tumblr inline ms97arm54C1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr inline ms9jd5CnAZ1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline ms9jbvYCXR1qz4rgp.png Troianwwa.gif Troianperf9.gif Troianperf8.gif Troianperf7.gif Troianperf6.gif Troianperf4.gif Troianperf3.gif Troianperf2.gif Troianperf1.gif Troiannnnn.gif Troianmagic.gif Troianhat.jpg Troiangame.gif Troiancryingsigh.gif Troiancoffee.png Tumblr msq35g3VCd1snn7xjo1 500.png Tumblr msoe1oacP81s1g8f3o1 500.gif Tumblr msqdfhQop01sartfxo1 400.png Tumblr msqcoljtwm1s3rkxuo6 250.gif Tumblr msqcoljtwm1s3rkxuo4 250.gif Tumblr msqcoljtwm1s3rkxuo3 250.gif Tumblr mspxkiZ5MO1sf9f98o1 250.gif Tumblr msoqjroJvs1s0xfbmo2 250.gif Tumblr msogl6xbGV1snn7xjo1 500.png Tumblr mso9p4qEiI1rv4f24o1 500.png Tumblr inline msaz7x64gc1qz4rgp.gif Troiansweater.png Troianstress.gif Troiansnow.png Troiannailswave.gif Troianhaha.gif Tumblr mt547f4FB91qfslajo1 500.jpg Tumblr mt5ckiKMWE1scel6go1 500.png Tumblr mt4t5nU9Hq1r78fh8o4 250.gif Tumblr mt4t5nU9Hq1r78fh8o3 250.gif Tumblr mt4t5nU9Hq1r78fh8o2 250.gif Tumblr mt4mmdh4SQ1snsau7o2 250.gif Tumblr mt4mmdh4SQ1snsau7o1 250.gif Tumblr mt4glcM6iJ1sgflqro1 500.gif Tumblr mt4ffdDPx31shzf57o2 250.gif Tumblr mt4ffdDPx31shzf57o1 250.gif Tumblr mt4dc0IP0A1s8gff2o1 500.gif Troianyes.gif Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Students